Recently, the types of medical devices and their functionality has begun to rapidly develop. These medical devices can include, for example, implantable pacemakers, electronic pills for monitoring and/or testing a biological function, surgical devices with active components, contact lenses, infusion pumps, and neurostimulators. Added functionality and an increase in performance of the aforementioned medical devices have been developed. However, to achieve the theorized added functionality, many of these devices now require self-contained energization means that are compatible with the size and shape requirements of these devices, as well as the energy requirements of the new energized components.
Some medical devices may include components such as semiconductor components that perform a variety of functions that can be incorporated into many biocompatible and/or implantable devices. However, such semiconductor components require energy and, thus, energization elements must also be included in such biocompatible devices. The topology and relatively small size of the biocompatible devices creates novel and challenging environments for the definition of various functionalities. In many embodiments, it is important to provide safe, reliable, compact and cost effective means to energize the semiconductor components within the biocompatible devices. Therefore, a need exists for novel embodiments of forming three-dimensional biocompatible energization elements for their implantation within or upon biocompatible devices.